love is lonely
by nakashima riko
Summary: kakiku tidak bisa bergerak, kenapa ini? hal yang paling berharga di mataku terinjak oleh orang yang tak ku kenal. pemuda berambut pirang itu yang menyembabkannya. kenapa tidak meminta maaf? jangan bercanda kau keterlaluan.!. RnR please.! :D summary nya jelek ya - V
1. prolog

**love is lonely**

**by Nakashima riko **

**cast : semua yang ada di kamichama karin XD**

**HAPPY READING.!**

* * *

PROLOG

Apa yang aku lihat? Sepi memang sepi…, ingin aku merasakan arti kata cinta sesungguhnya, tapi apa kau tau?. Rasa cinta yang sering di ceritakan semua orang, tentang pahit, manis rasa cinta?. Aku tak pernah mengalami hal itu.

Aku takut… ketika seseorang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Kata yang terucap itu hanya benang manis bening yang hanya di rasakan sesaat, karna putus oleh jarum dingin tak berperasaan.

Aku memang takut hal yang ada di pikiranku itu.. terjadi… namun, apa daya? Jika aku menangis, itu karna kesalahan ku. Kesalahan ku yang tak ingin membuka hati untuk orang lain..

Ya…. Orang itu adalah aku, aku aku aku, aku hanazono karin

* * *

**haha gomen ne kalau masih abal abalan ceritanya..**

**oh ne kenalin author baru di sini,,,,  
**

**watashiwa riko desu.. yoroshiku ..! ^-^**

**yah dan ini fanfic pertama saya  
**

**semoga para readers gak kecewa :)**

**ne, silahkan review ne.! kasih saran dan kritik yang sebanyak banyakna**


	2. Taikutsuna nikki

_**KAMICHAMA KARIN # KOGE DONBO**_

_**LOVE IS LONELY  
**_

_**BY NAKASHIMA RIKO**_

_**HAPPY READING.! :D**_

**CHAPTER 1.1Taikutsuna nikki**

* * *

2 bulan yang lalu saat ibu ku meninngal. Rumah ini, sudah tak lagi bersuara, yang ada hanya suara kayu dan suara desiran angin yang memasuki kamar melalui jendela yang terbuka di siang hari.

Huh rasanya baru kemarin aku mendengar tawa keras dari ayah karna melihat ibu menumpahkan adonan kue tepat di muka ku. Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya aku yang duduk di ranjang milik ibu sambil membaca buku hariannya.

)(-*****-()

Hari ini memang sangat cerah, terlihat semua siswa dan siswi tertawa riang di lapang sekolah, di dalam kelas, juga di koridor. Semua orang tersenyum senang menyambut datangnya hari. Namun, tidak untuk seorang siswi yang memiliki rambut ikat duanya. Parasnya memang cantik, tubuhnya mungil. Namun ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah taman.

Hanazono Karin, Seorang siswi yang sedang berjalan di koridor, dengan ransel kecil di punggungnya, membawa sebuah buku catatan yang kelihatannya sudah mulai kusam. Berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan muka yang terlihat malas akan sekitarnya.

"aku malas ke sekolah" gumamnya sambil duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak paling belakang. Ia hanya terdiam sambil melamun. Hatinya tidak tertarik dengan obrolan obrolan yang berada di sekitarnya.

Tak berapa lama Karin terdiam. Terlihat seorang siswa dan seorang siswi berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang membuka buku hariannya. "apa yang kau bawa? Buku harian milik ibumu lagi?" siswa berambut hitam itu memandang karin dengan tatapan meremehkan. Karin hanya menatapnya sekilas tanpa berbicara..

"Dasar bodoh! Mana ada seorang pelajar yang membawa buku harian milik ibunya ke sekolah…. kau tau Karin? Walaupun kau membawa buku harian ibu mu itu, ibu mu tidak akan pernah hidup lagi" siswi yang bernama kirika itu mulai terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Karin yang selalu membawa buku harian milik ibunya itu..

"berhentilah berkata seperti itu.!aku malas mendengarnya.!" Ia berbicara tanpa menatap kedua orang yang berada di dekatnya. Matanya hanya sibuk menatap kearah jendela.

"akhir akhir ini kau mulai berani berkata sepaert itu pada kami. Apa kau ingin menyusul ibumu Karin? Jika kau mau kurasa kami bisa membantu.!" Kirio mulai mengepalkan tangannya, mukanya sudah terlihat sangat kesal.

"terserah kau saja.!" Karin hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Kirika yang sudah terlihat kesal sedari tadi, mulai bersiap menghajar karin dan..…..

"PLAKKKKK.." tamparan keras sukses mengenai pipi karin. Karin hanya melihat kiria dengan muka yang terlihat kesakitan. Matanya sembab karna menahan sakit.

"jika kau berani bersikap seperti itu lagi.! Aku tidak akan segan segan melakukan mu lebih dari ini!" membentak dengan keras dengan muka yang terlihat sudah marah.

Semua orang di dalam kelas melihat kearah karin, orang orang tersebut menatap karin dengan tatapan kasihan. Karin berniat untuk membalas tingkah laku yang telah ia terima..

Namun, Seketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Karin hanya bisa terdiam, melihat kedua orang yang telah meremehkannya tadi kembali duduk ke bangkunya. Pada awalnya mereka berdua menatap ke arah karin dengan tatapan kesal dan marah. Karin berusaha untuk tidak menangis di dalam kelas. Ia mati natian menahan tangisannya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat bel masuk berbunyi. Seorang guru memasuki kelas dan bersiap menjelaskan materi.

)(-*****-()

Tanda bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Hal yang sangat di tunggu tunngu oleh karin. Karin berlari keluar kelas, berlari menuju halaman belakang. Duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. Tenggelam dalam rasa kesepian, ia menangis sambil memeluk buku harian milik ibunya. Baginya buku itu merupakan buku yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya. jika buku berada di genggamannya , ia menganggap, bahwa ibunya sedang berada di dekatnya. Oleh sebab itu, ia selalu membawa buku itu kemana mana. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa buku itu menyalurkan kehangatan melalui tulisan tulisan hasil karya tangan ibunya, yang tertulis dengan rapi di buku harian itu. Namun kehangatan itu palsu, kehangatan itu hanya hasil dari imajinasi yangia ciptakan sendiri.

Karin tau, bahwa karin sebenarnya ingin sekali mendapatkan kehangatan yang nyata. Ia juga tau, ia ingin memiliki orang yang bisa ia anggap sebagai palindungnya. Karin selalu saja berusaha melindunginya sendiri. Ayahnya, yang seharusnya melindungi karin, pergi jauh untuk mengurusi perusahaaan miliknya,di luar negeri. Ia memang hidup sendirian..

"ibu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ibu aku takut" kata yang ia ucapkan di sela tangisnya.

Ia sebenarnya takut dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa..

Di bawah pohon besar, angin bertiup sangat kencang seolah menngusir nya dari tempatnya. "Bahkan angin saja tidak ingin menemani ku ibu" ia berkata sambil melihat kearah langit.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

hehe chapter pertama rilis...

#tiup terompet

hehe maaf ya dikit banget ceritanya, habis kepepetni sama tugas hahaha

#malah curhat

HAI, review ayo review. **DONT BE SILENT READERS.!**

^-^v

ne di tunggu sarannya dari kalian readers :D


	3. what you see

_**KAMICHAMA KARIN # KOGE DONBO**_

_**LOVE IS LONELY  
**_

_**BY NAKASHIMA RIKO**_

_**HAPPY READING.! :D**_

**CHAPTER 2. what you see  
**

* * *

suara kayu berdecit di iringin alunan angin yang lembut, Menembus melalui celah celah jendela. Apa yang ku lihat dari jendela sini? Di liuar hanya ada mobil yang berlalu lalang ke sana ke mari. Sebenarnya, di luar sana tidak ada yang ku perhatikan, aku hanya sibuk melamuni kejadian kemarin. Ya, kejadian yang terjadi di kelas kemarin, yang melibatkan dua orang pelajar yang meremehkanku. Memang, tidak sepantasnya kejadian yang berlalu terus saja aku pikirkan. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi kejadian waktu itu terus saja terlintas di pikiranku.

"mungkin sangat menyenangkan ya, jika dalam situasi sulit.. ada seseorang yang melindungiku" tidak ku sangka aku berkata yang tidak masuk akal. "Ahhhh.. iya aku lupa, mana ada orang yang ingin melindungi seorang gadis yang tidak ingin berbicara sama sekali" aku bergumam pada diri ku sendiri, memang sakit rasanya jika aku mengatakan hal itu padaku sendiri..

-(**_***_)-

Hanazono karin, Gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan lamunannya perlahan mulai beranjak dari kasurnya. Berjalan ke arah cermin, ia memandangi dirinya sendiri. " lihatlah dirimu karin? Apa kau pantas mempunyai seorang pelindung? " ia bergumam sambil memperhatikan dirinya sendiri lewat cermin. Perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak tidak karin, jangan pikirkan soal itu lagi" ia berkata dengan muka yang terlihat memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia melihat kearah jendela, pemandangan di luar kini berbeda dengan yang tadi ia lihat. Sekarang ini, yang ia lihat yaitu seorang gadis yang tergeletak di jalan, dengan darah yang menetes perlahan, seorang pemuda terlihat merangkul gadis itu dengan tangis dan berteriak untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Sekuruman orang tampak mengurumuni gadis dan pemuda itu.

Tak terasa air mata perlahan jatuh ke pipi karin. Karin merasakan sesak di dadanya karna melihat ke arah kejadian itu.. "jika aku meninggal adakah orang yang menangisinya seperti pemuda itu?" hati karin bergumam. Ia juga menginginkan seorang yang menganggapnya penting.

Isakan tangis di luar tercampur dengan suara isakan tangis karin. Entah karin menangis karena keegoisannya karna ingin di perlakukan sama, atau karna kesedihan nya melihat kejadian itu.

-(**_***_)-

Apa yang ia pikirkan memang wajar bagi seorang siswi yang sedang mengalami masa remaja. Namun, karin selalu saja berbohong kepada dirinya sendirinya. Seolah olah ia tak membutuhkan candaan, namun sebenarnya ia bosan dengan keseriusan. Apa yang ia jalani selalu saja berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan hatinya.

-(**_***_)-

Di waktu yang sama seorang pemuda menyanyikan lagu sambil memetik gitarnya di atas panggung. Sorot lampu terfokus kepadanya. Ia bernyanyi dengan mata terpejam, menghayati setiap kata demi kata yang ada dalam lagu tersebut.. ia bernyanyi...

_**moshi mo negai ga kanau nara  
kimi no kanashimi o boku no mune no naka ni  
sosogi konde kudasai  
sono itami naraba boku wa taerareru**_

_**mirai egaku chizu mo nakushite shimau  
chippoke na boku dakeredo  
kimi o mitsuketa**_

_**Sayonara, arigatou, suki da yo, suki da yo  
sayonara, waratte yo, naku na yo, BAKA da na  
tsutaetai kotoba wa tomedonaku afureru  
nando mo, nando demo boku wa kimi ni koi wo suru**_

_**kimi no negai ga kanau nara  
subete sasageru to kokoro kara ieru**_

_**boku ga inakunatte mo kieru koto nai  
koiiro ni somaru kokoro  
kimi to mitsuketa**_

_**sayonara, mata aou, gomen ne, suki da yo  
sayonara, waratte yo, okon na yo, BAKA da na  
koishii kurushii itoshii ja tarinai  
nando mo, nando demo boku wa kimi to koi wo suru**_

_**koisuru hitomi to aisuru itami o  
kimi ga boku ni kureta kagayaki wasurenai zutto**_

petikan gitar terakhir telah ia selesaikan. Riuh piuh semua penonton bergema di mana mana. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Semua penonton di dalam berteriak histeris melihat senyuman sang bintang idola. Kujyou kazune, seorang penyanyi solo yang sangat terkenal di kalangan para perempuan. Ia selau saja berhasil menenggelamkan hati setiap gadis. Senyumannya cukup membuat hati gemetar.

Suasan concert solo kazune makin menyenangkan. Semua penonton menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan olek kazune..

_**to be continued******__…._  


* * *

_****__ne chapter 2 nya realesss... _

_****__sedikitya kata katanya.. gomen gomen ;D_

_****__ ehm... ceritanya masih gj ya, gomen ne gomen..._

_****__sekali lagi aurhor butuh banget saran dari kalian.. review ne review.!_

_****__domo arigatou gozaimasu udah mau baca fanfic karangan author :)_


	4. Fumitsuke nikki

**_KAMICHAMA KARIN # KOGE DONBO_**

**_LOVE IS LONELY_ _BY NAKASHIMA RIKO_**

**_Warning = typo, oc , _**

**_HAPPY READING.! :D_**

**_RnR please.!_**

**CHAPTER 3. _Fumitsuke nikki_**

* * *

Alunan suara musik menggema di sepanjang kelas, pertanda bahwa jam istirahat sudah di mulai…

Terlihat pada waktu itu, siswi bernama karin berjalan ke luar kelas. Kali ini, ia mengenakan kaca mata bening untuk menutupi matanya yang bengkak karna seharian menangis. Cukup baginya, ia mendapatkan ejekan dari temannya tadi pagi. Ia diejek oleh temannya dengan sebutan si cewek cengeng bermata bengkak.

Akibat ejekan yang karin terima, karin sudah tidak lagi bersemangat untuk berjalan. Langkah nya sangat lambat, hingga ia terus di lewati oleh para murid sekolah. Tidak sedikit orang yang menyenggol karin dengan sengaja, hingga karin sudah beberapa kali hampir terjatuh.

Hanya dengan hitungan menit, langkah kaki yang tadinya bergema di mana mana perlahan mulai lenyap, yang tersisa hanya suara langkah kaki karin yang sangat lambat. Mungkin, sekarang para murid sedang memenuhi daerah kantin sekolah. "huhhhh.., kurasa mereka semua sudah pergi, akhirnya ketenangan itu datang" ungkap karin di dalam hatinya.

"huhh… dingin sekali, dua hari yang lalu langit begitu cerah. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah turun salju?" karin bergumam sambil melihat ke arah sekitar sekolah. Sepasang Manik hijau itu mengikuti alur turunnya salju dari langit, terus di iikutinya sampai jatuh ke tanah.

Lama kelamaan.. langkah kaki karin terhenti karna ingin melihat salju yang turun di sekitar sekolah. Ia tersenyum senang saat salju salju yang turun bertambah banyak..

Tak lama, seseorang menepuk pundak karin yang sedang sibuk dengan saljunya. "karin" orang itu menyebut nama karin dengan lembut.

Perlahan karin melihat ke arah datangnya suara, ia terkejut karna orang yang di sampingnya seharusnya tidak berada di sekolah ini. Seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang di tutupi oleh jaket tebal dengan pita di dadanya,sepatu boot berwarna coklat, dengan kaos kaki putih setinggi paha, rok pendek berwarna hitam yang setara dengan rambutnya. Mukanya lebih terkesan anak smp kelas satu dibanding anak sma.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini himeka?" Tanya karin penasaran

"aku pindah sekolah karin" serunya sambil tersenyum manis

"kenapa pindah sekolah himeka? Bukannya kamu sudah nyaman dengan sekolah mu yang dulu?"

"aku ke sini khawatir dengan mu, ibu mu sudah meninggal sekitar dua bulan yang lalu bukan ? aku ingin menemani karin" serunya, mukanya tersenyum tulus pada karin.

"ibu ku memang sudah meninggal, kau tidak usah menghawatirkannya" ucap karin singkat

"kenapa karin gak bilang soal ibu karin?" himeka bertanya dengan raut muka yang sedikit kesal

"aku hanya tidak mau membuat semua orang resah karena ibu ku" ia berbicara sambil menatap ke arah langit.

"nah, kamu sendiri. Kenapa gak bilang bilang kalau pindah sekolah?" Tanya karin dengan sedikit kebingungan

"gomen ne karin, kelas ku berbeda dengan karin. Jadi aku tidak bisa beri tahu karin soal kepindahan ku" jawab himeka sambil menunduk

Karin mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada himeka sambil berkata "perut mu pasti lapar kan? ayo kita ke kantin". Karin melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah menuju kantin.

Himeka mengangguk dengan raut muka senang. Mulut nya tersenyum lebar. Ia pun menyusul karin yang sudah berada di depannya.

-()-*****-()-

Sesampainya di kantin, mata himeka berbinar binar melihat keadaan kantin sekolah. "karin, kantin di sini besar ya" ucapnya sambil memandangi keadaan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. "mau duduk dimana?" Tanya karin pada himeka. "uhmmm.." manic hitam himeka menjelajahi daerah kanti, sesaat Matanya terhenti pada bangku kantin yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat. "di sana karin di sana" serunya sambil menunjuk bangku tersebut.

Iya tersenyum singkat, dan menarik tangan himeka. Berjalan melalui kerumunan orang orang yang sedang duduk di bangku nya sambil menikmati santapannya. Semua orang yang di lewati karin menatap heran, "ssttt, bukannya itu karin ya? Anak yang di kenal paling pendiam di angkatan kita?". "aku baru tau dia punya teman" bisik orang itu kepada temannya.

Berawal dari sebuah bisikan bisikan kecil, suasana di kantin menjadi riuh oleh obrolan obrolan yang membicarakan soal karin dan himeka. "aku baru liat anak yang beranbut hitam itu". "bukannya dia murid baru?". "anak yang berambut hitam itu sangat manis ya..,". "bagaimana bisa anak itu berteman dengan karin?". Kurang lebih perkataan itulah yang sampai di terdengar oleh karin. Ia berusaha bersikap acuh tak acuh pada keadaan sebenarnya.

-()-*****-()-

Suasana di kantin menjadi riuh oleh bisikan bisikan para murid sma ini. Bisikan bisikan itu jelas saja terdengar oleh ku. Bisikan ini, membuat ku mual. Mengapa semua orang menganggap ku aneh jika aku memiliki satu orang teman saja?. Apa itu tidak boleh?. Dan kenapa tatapan mereka begitu menganggap ku orang asing. Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan keaadaan dimana tatapan mereka begitu tidak menyukaiku. Aku sendiri tidak tau, mengapa mereka sangat membenci ku. Tapi kenapa sekarang tatapan mereka begitu menusuk. Apa mereka tidak sudi aku berteman dengan himeka?. Jika suasananya begini aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Karin" himeka memanggilku dengan suara yang cukup lembut. "ada apa himeka?" aku menjawab nya dengan pelan. "kenapa mereka menatap ku seperti itu? Apa suasana di kantin ini memang selalu gaduh?" ia bertanya dengan muka khawatir. "iya begitulah" aku hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat.

-()-*****-()-

Mereka berdua telah sampai pada bangku yang himeka inginkan. Belum sempat berdua memesan makanan yang di inginkan. Sebuah suara licik terdengar cukup keras. "oi… murid baru.! Apa kamu mau berteman dengan anak kucir dua itu?" "oiii.. anak baru lebih baik kamu makan siang bersama kami.! Apa enaknya bersama anak itu?". "jika kau dekat dengannya kau akan merasa bosan nantinya" teriakan kirika dan kiriyu begitu terdengar di sepanjang kantin. Himeka yang mendengar teriakan itu terlihat bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Karin hanya terdiam mendengar teriakan teriakan itu, matanya terdiam sesaat tidak bergerak. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, karin melihat himeka ia berkata "lebih baik kita pergi, aku gak suka dengan situasi seperti ini". "kemana?" Tanya himeka singkat. "ke taman belakang sekolah, jika kau keberatan kamu tidak usah ikut" ucap karin. Himeka mengangguk.

Karin beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan suasana kantin yang tidak menyenangkan. Sebagian orang tersenyum licik saat karin pergi. Sebagia lagi, menatap karin dengan rasa kasian.

-()-*****-()-

Di taman sekolah yang bersalju, seorang gadis melamuni apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan karin Seorang siswi, yang baru saja di ledeki oleh teman temannya. Kali ini ia sudah tidak lagi sendirian. Seorang teman nya berada di sampingnya.

"huhhh… dingin.. karin apa selama ini kamu terus saja di ledeki oleh teman teman mu itu?"

"ya begitulah" jawab karin singkat matanya menatap kosong kea rah bawah.

"apa tidak ada yang melindungimu karin? Aku pikir kamu punya banyak teman di sini" ucap himeka

"ya aku memang tidak punya teman, berhenti membicarakan soal teman atau seseorang yang bertugas melindungiku" jawab karin ketus.

"karin sikap mu sudah berubah, kenapa sikap mu berubah karin? Apa karna ibu mu?"

"aku sendiri tidak tau" jawab karin singkat.

Sepi, himeka tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya itu. Ia takut jika ia meneruskan pembicaraan itu, karin akan semakin merasa berkecil itu berhenti sampai di disitu. Sisanya hanya suara desiran angin dan salju yang terus berjatuhan.

Tidak kuat dengan suasana yang terlalu membosankan himeka kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan topik baru.

"karin apa kamu gak kedinginan, salju nya terus menerus jatuh" gumam himeka sambil menggosokan kedua tangannya

"tidak, kalau kamu kedinginan tinggalkan aja aku dis sini. Pergilah ke kelasmu" jawab karin

"ahh.. gak kok gak, aku gak kedinginan" serunya himeka sambil tersenyum

"oh iya, karin apa kau tau Kujyou Kazune?" himeka melanjutkan pembicaraannyan

"siapa dia?" jawab karin

"dia seorang penyanyi solo karin, aku suka dia" gumam himeka sambil tersenyum

"ohh… aku kira siapa" jawab karin telihat acuh

"suatu saat nanti aku ingin sekali memiliki pacar seperti dia" mata himeka menatap ke atas

"karin ingin mempunyai pacar seperti siapa?" Tanya himeka penasaran

"aku tidak tau" jawabnya singkat

"ayolah karin.! Kau menginginkan pacar seperti apa?"

"ehm…. Mungkin yang pintar menyanyi" jawab karin sambil tersenyum

"kazune juga pintar menyanyi. Tapi, karin gak boleh menjadikan kazune pacarmu, ya!"

"kenapa?" Tanya karin singkat

"karena aku menyukainya" seru himeka sambil tersenyum manis

"ya ya ya mana mungkin orang seperti ku mendapatkan pacar soaring penyanyi solo" jawab karin sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Pembicaraan terhenti oleh alunan bel masuk.

"karin aku duluan masuk kelas ya.!"  
"ya" karin menjawab sambil mengalunkan tangannya.

Himeka, berlari ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan karin yang masih termenung di taman sekolah. Beberapa menit berlalu, namun karin masih menatap kosong ke depan. Ia terus saja memperhatikan bunga mawar putih yang tumbuh sendirian di tengah tengah taman yang tetututp salju. Perlahan karin pun berdiri dengan malas. ia akhirnya pergi ke kelasnya.

-()-*****-()-

"huh akhirnya pulang juga" karin bergumam dengan senang. ia pergi ke luar kelas sambil berlari. Di koridor ia melihat himeka bersama temannya.

"karin mau pulang bareng?" seru himeka sambil tersenyum.

"sstt, aku tidak mau pulang bersama orang yang penyendiri himeka" seru temannya gadis yang berada di samping himeka dengan setengah berbisik.

Mendengar perkataan itu, karin hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis "tak apa himeka, aku pulang sendirian aja. Sepertinya teman mu tidak ingin bersama ku" seru karin sambil melirik gadis yang berada di sebelahnya himeka.

Gadis yang merupakan temannya himeka itu, hanya melangkah mundur saat di tatap matanya oleh karin. Karin berjalan meninggalkan mereka, tangannya kanannya mengepal karna kesal mendengar ucapan gadis tadi. Ia segera pergi dari sekolah, menigalkan daerah sekolah sambil memegang erat buku harian milik ibunya.

-()-*****-()-

Di waktu yang sama, Kujyou Kazune seorang pemuda mengenakan jacket abu dengan syal hitam yang melingkar di lehernya, mengenakan bawahan jeans yang cukup longgar, Baru saja keluar dari studio musik. Ia berjalan keluar dengan senyum yang mengembang "akhirnya turun salju" serunya. Ia pun berjalan dengan santai menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan studio itu. Namun tak disangka, sebelum ia menyentuh mobilnya itu. Para penggemar kazune telah mengurumi kazune. "kazune – kun ayo kita foto bersama" "onii-chan boleh minta tanda tangan" "kyaaa ada kazune di sini" "kyaa" "kyaaa" "kyaa" teriakan para penggemarnya membuat telinga kazune sakit.

Melihat kerumunan para penggemarnya, kepala kazune terasa pusing. Ia kewalahan mengatasi para penggemarnya. "sumimasen" kazune hanya berkata singkat lalu berlari meniggalkan penggemarnya.

Beberapa saat ia berlari "Mungkin kali ini mereka semua sudah pergi." Gumam kazune sambil melihat ke arah belakang. Namun ternyata "kyaaaaa kazune kun" para penggemarnya berlari mengejarnya. Mata kazune membulat, melihat para penggemar yang mengejarnya semakin bertambah.

"Huh.. apa ini kenapa yang mengejarku semakin bertambah. Hei hei, apa berlari bukan pilihan yang tepat?. Akkh.., mana ada salju segala. Susah juga berlari di jalanan yang bersalju. Akkkhh aku lupa dengan mobil ku. Yakkhh, ini sudah terlalu jauh dengan studio rekaman" gumam kazune kesal.

Kazune sudah berlari cukup jauh. Namun, para penggemarnya tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Setibanya di jalan pertigaan..

"BRUKKK" kazune tidak sengaja menubruk seorang gadis yang berambut pirang dengan ikat duanya. Kazune hanya dapat memberikan tanda melalui tangannya bahwa ia meminta maaf sambil terus berlari.

-()-*****-()-

Aku yang sedang kesal dengan perkataan gadis itu, berjalan dengan cepat. Cuaca yang dingin tidak lagi ku pedulikan. Namun, saat sampai pertigaan jalan menuju rumah ku tiba tiba saja..  
"BRUKKK" seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu menubruk ku dengan keras. rasanya ini cukup sakit. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat rendah tangannya, lalu melanjutkan berlari.

Buku harian milik ibu ku terlempar dari pegangan ku. Terlihat samar samar bahwa buku harian milik ibu ku itu terinjak injak oleh orang orang yang mengejar pemuda berambut pirang itu. "kazune" itulah kata yang yang ku dengar dari orang orang yang mengejar pemuda itu. Jadi nama pemuda itu kazune, pikir ku sambil melihat buku harian ibuku yang terinjak. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa melihat buku harian ibuku terinjak injak, aku hanya menatap kosong ke arah buku harian itu..

orang orang itu sekarang telah pergi. Namun buku harian ibu ku benar benar tidak ada di tempat itu. Dimana buku harian ibu, dimana buku hariannya.. hati ku terasa sakit saat buku itu hilang dari penglihtanku. Buku harian itu sangat berharga, aku tak bisa menghilangkannya di mana buku itu.. kaki ku lemas, aku tejatuh duduk di jalanan bersalju. Menatap kosong..

**to be continued…**

* * *

**ne…. udah di editttt chapter fumetsuke nikki. hehe, gomenne yang kemarin malem tuh masih acak acakan. maklum riko gak sempet baca, jadi gak tau kalau berantakan. hehe  
**

**kalau sekarang masih berantakan juga gomenne **

**bagaimana ni fanficnya? Sekarang udah panjangkan? Hehe  
oh iya makasihhhhhhh banget sama semua orang yang udah ngasih saran dan semngat. Do arigatou gozaimasu #bungkuk 90 derajat**

**oh iya, boleh kok manggil saya pake sebutan apa aja.  
ne, minta reviewnya lagi ne don't be silent readers.!**

**domo arigatou **

**dilanjutkan atau tidaknya berdasarkan review :)**


	5. with out saying sorry

_**KAMICHAMA KARIN # KOGE DONBO**_

_**LOVE IS LONELY**_ _**BY NAKASHIMA RIKO**_

_**Warning = typo, oc , **_

_**HAPPY READING.! :D**_

_**RnR please.!**_

**CHAPTER 4. WITHOUT SAYING SORRY**

* * *

orang orang itu sekarang telah pergi. Namun buku harian ibu ku benar benar tidak ada di tempat itu. Dimana buku harian ibu, dimana buku hariannya.. hati ku terasa sakit saat buku itu hilang dari penglihtanku. Buku harian itu sangat berharga, aku tak bisa menghilangkannya di mana buku itu.. kaki ku lemas, aku tejatuh duduk di jalanan bersalju. Menatap kosong..

* * *

…..

...

…..

…..

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Butiran air mengalir melalui pipi sang gadis, air itu mengalir dari pipinya terus perlahan mengalir melalui dagu mulusnya, dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah yang di delimuti salju. Salju yang terus turun itu menemani sang gadis yang sedang kebingungan sekaligus sedih melihat hal yang paling berharga baginya telah hilang. Hanazono karin, itulah nama gadis yang menyendiri di tengah turunnya salju. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, matanya hanya menatap kosong kearah jalanan yang tadinya di injak oleh sekurumunan orang orang.

"di mana buku ibu ku?" hal itu yang ia terus pikirkan. Namun, bukannya mencarinya. Ia malah menatap kosong ke arah jalanan itu.

Kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakan, tubuhnya telah lemas tak bertenaga, dan pikirannya telah kacau. Mengingat buku yang paling berharga yang telah ia pegang beberapa menit, telah hilang dari genggamannya dan pandangan nya.

"hiks..,hiks" tangisan gadis itu mulai terdengar makin membesar, namun percuma tangisan itu tidak membuat buku harian ibunya itu kembali.

Karin hanya terdiam duduk di pinggir jalan yang bersalju, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, rambut pirangnya telah tertutupi oleh putihnya butiran butiran salju. Gadis itu tidak memikirkan tentang tubuhnya yang telah setengah membeku, ia pun, tidak memikirkan waktu yang sudah mengakibatkan langit menjadi berwarna jingga.

segerombolan burung burung yang membentuk formasi segitiga melintas di langit jingga tepat di atas kepala karin. Namun ia tetap tidak peduli, yang terpenting baginya hanya buku harian milik ibunya itu.

-()-*****-()-

Semua orang yang berlalu lalang yang melewati karin, hanya bisa menatapnya kasihan sekaligus kebingungan. Mengapa seorang anak bernama karin itu terdiam di pinggir jalan. Termasuk seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan sweater hitam, syal abu, dan celana jeans putih yang setara dengan salju di pinggir jalan.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan karin yang sedang termenung di pinggir jalan. Manik hitam nya mengitari seluruh tubuh karin. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati karin yang berada di pinggir jalan.

-()-*****-()-

"Plukkk"

Apa ini. Apa yang terjatuh di kepala ku?. Tangan ku menyusuri benda yang ada di kepala ku, merasakan bagaimana permukaan benda tersebut. halus sekali, benda ini sangat halus. Ku tarik benda yang ada di kepalaku. Ternyata sebuah syal abu yang polos. Milik siapa ini?

Aku mengangkat kepala ku dan melihat ke atas. Yang terlihat di atas ku yaitu seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan senyum tipisnya. Aku hanya melihatnya kosong tanpa berbicara.

Ia perlahan berjongkok di depan ku dan bekata "kau masih mempunyai akal bukan?"

"kau pikir aku ini orang gila apa?" kata yang terucap dariku sedikit membentaknya. Kata yang ia ucapkan tadi begitu menyindirku.

"pakai saja syal ku, kau pasti kedinginan"

Ya, syal ini memang cukup menghangatkanku. Syal ini sangat lah hangat, aku menyukainya.

Ia hanya tersenyum singkat sambil berkata "tidak baik seorang siswi menangis di pinggir jalan, liat mata mu bengkak. Kau pasti sering menangis bukan?"

Aku yang mendengar omongannya hanya terdiam tidak menjawab.

Tangannya bergerak menghampiri wajahku "ini ambilah" serunya, di ujung tangannya aku melihat sebuah lembaran putih. Ya itu merupakan sebuah tisu. "hapuslah air matamu dan berdirilah! Jika terlalu lama terdiam di sini kaki mu tidak akan bisa bergerak karna kedinginan" sekali lagi ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk berdiri, namun kaki ku tidak bisa di gerakan begitu saja. Akhhh… kaki ku rasanya sudah mati rasa. Aku benar benar tidak bisa menggerakan kaki ku. Sang pemuda berambut hitam itu menunggu ku untuk berdiri.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, sang pemuda tersebut menunjukan muka cemasnya. "kau, apa kau bisa berdiri? Sudah berapa lama kamu terdiam disini?"

"sekitar dari jam dua siang, ya sepulang sekolah." Aku menjawabnya sambil sibuk menggerakan kaki ku.

"sudah selama itu, kaki mu tidak bisa bergerak bukan?" pemuda berambut hitam itu melihat kearah ku.

"sudahlah, tinggalkan saja aku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucapku sambil menatapnya sekilas

Pemuda itu hanya berjongkok di depan ku smbil berkata "aku akan menunggu mu, sampai kau bisa berdiri"

"cih, kenapa kau mau menunggu ku?"

"ya…., ini kan tugasku sebagai sorang lelaki. Menjaga seorang gadis yang kesepian di pinggir jalan" ujar pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Mukanya menunjukan sedikit senyuman yang terlihat menampakkan gigi putihnya.

"hah, kau pikir ini drama? Terserah kau saja" aku yang sibuk dengan kakiku, tidak terlalu memerdulikan perkataaannya tadi.

Hah, baru kali ini ada yang mau menemani ku saat situasi ku seperti ini. Siapa dia? Aku sendiri masih belum mengetahui namanya. apa dia berbuat seperti ini karna ada maunya?. Namun, saat ku lihat mukanya sepertinya orang yang cukup baik.

"oi nona.! Jangan diam saja cepat gerakan kaki mu itu!" pemuda itu menggerakan kedua tangannya tepat di muka ku.

"baik baik, tunggu sebentar" karna sibuk dengan lamunanku, aku sampai lupa Berusaha untukberdiri.

Jika dia seorang pemuda yang baik, kenapa tidak sekalian saja membantu ku berdiri. Dasar kau orang aneh.

"hahaha, akhirnya bisa berdiri juga" dia mengatakan hal konyol itu sambil bertepuk tanga, apa dia itu mengira aku ini anak yang baru belajar berdiri apa?. Aku yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap nya sekelas. Aku males meladeninya.

"oh ne, aku jin kuga, senang bertemu denganmu" lagi lagi ia tersenyum tulus padaku.

"jin kuga ne?" aku mengulangi namanya dengan sedikit canggung

"ahh, panggil saja aku jin, kuga juga boleh" dia tersenyum padaku.

"oke jin senang berkenalan denganmu" aku membalas senyumannya itu dengan sedikit canggung

"kau sendiri nona siapa nama mu?" ucap namja aku sambil melihat kea rah ku

"ummm.. hanazono karin, panggil saja aku karin" mungkin kali ini, ekspresi yang ku keluarkan agak sedikit rumit.

Pemuda yang bernama jin kuga itu mengulang namakuberkali kali. Hingga pada akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah arloji yang ia kenakan. "hah.. sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ne karin, hati hatilah di jalan!" ia menasehati ku sambil setengah tertawa.

"baik baik aku mengerti" aku mengangguk tanda meng iya kan.

Pemuda yang bernama jin itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. "suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu, tunggulah aku! Ketika kita bertemu kembali, aku tidak ingin melihat matamu yang bengak itu" ia berbicara panjang lebar sambil berjalan menjauhi diri ku. Perlahan bayangan nya hilang di tengah cahaya lampu malam.

Sepi kembali, kini aku hanya berdiri sendirian. Aku ingat aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Akhh, dan syal ini masih berada di genggamanku. Padahal akibatnya lah aku merasa lebih dari sekedar tenang.

"trimakasih jin" aku hanya bergumam kecil pada diriku sendiri.

Ya, seharusnya sekarang ini aku pulang ke rumah dan tertidur. Catatan harian ibuku…., ku harapbesok aku menemukannya.

-()-*****-()-

Karin berjalan di pinggir jalan menuju rumahnya

Dua pasang Suara Langkah kaki terdengar di daerah pinggir jalan. Orang yang sama sama berambut pirang berjalan pada arah yang berbalikan. Saat pemuda berambut pirang itu bertemu dengan karin, ia menatapnya sekilas lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sedangkan karin hanya melewati pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tanpa melihatnya.

-()-*****-()-

Pemuda yang berambut pirang itu terus berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil menunjukan muka yan sudah malas. hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di tengah pinggir jalan karna kakinya menubruk lembaran lembaran kertas yang sudah kotor terinjak, dengan cover berwarna hitam. "ini, seperti diary, punya siapa ini? Apa mungkin buku ini punya seorang gadis yang ku tubruk tadi siang?" pemuda itu hanya menatap buku itu sambil melamuni hal hal yang baru terjadi

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

**Ne….. hai gimana fanficnya? Ku harap kalian gak kecewa ya sama fanfic buatan author ini. Kalau masih banyak typo gomenne riko gak sempet edit edit lagi soalnya, ke pepet sama tugas osis #curhat lagi**

**Ne, kasih kritik dan saranya yah.!**

**Oh ia, riko belum sempet masukin tokoh lain, soalnya bingun mau di simpen di mana hehe**

**Lagu yang dinyanyiin kazune tuh pokoknya lagu soundtrack gitu….**

**Hahaha**

**Ne, review review nw.! arigatou gozaimasu.!**

**Ja. Bye bye**


	6. Kono Itami O Tomonau

_KAMICHAMA KARIN # KOGE DONBO_

_LOVE IS LONELY_ _BY NAKASHIMA RIKO_

_Warning = typo, oc , _

_HAPPY READING.! :D_

_RnR please.!_

_**CHAPTER 5. Kono Itami O Tomonau**_

* * *

Pemuda yang berambut pirang itu terus berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil menunjukan muka yan sudah malas. hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di tengah pinggir jalan karna kakinya menubruk lembaran lembaran kertas yang sudah kotor terinjak, dengan cover berwarna hitam. "ini, seperti diary, punya siapa ini? Apa mungkin buku ini punya seorang gadis yang ku tubruk tadi siang?" pemuda itu hanya menatap buku itu sambil melamuni hal hal yang baru terjadi.

* * *

….

….

….

Aku, Kazune.

Di saat aku mengambil buku diary itu. Buku diary itu sudah terlihat sangat kusam. Haruskah aku mengembalikannya kepada gadis yang ku tubruk tadi siang? Tapi, melihat dari penampilannya sepertinya buku ini sudah sangat tua,tampa ada pernak pernik yang manghiasi buku ini. Apa benar, buku ini miliknya? Milik gadis yang kutubruk tadi siang?

Mengingat, kejadian tadi siang sekilas muka gadis itu terlihat menarik.

"oi! Kazune!" ya, aku terkaget karna teriakan orang cerewet yang berambut coklat. Michiru, kawan sekaligus manager ku. Dia lebih sering berbicara dari yang kau kira.

"apa?" aku berdiri di tengah trotoar sambil melihat dirirnya menaiki sebuah mobil yang biasa ku lihat. Mobil siapa itu?

"oi oi oi, aku menemukan mobil mu di depan studio. Haha, kuncinya ada di dalam. Oi kazune! Kau tidak berniat memelihara mobil mu ini hah? Kalau tidak mau biar buat aku saja"

Brengsek, aku lupa mobil ku. Si cerewet itu malah menertawakanku di dalam mobil. Apa perlu aku menggantikannya sebagai meneger ku?

"hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Ekspresi mu itu mrnunjukkan kalau kau mencintaiku." apa yang dikatakannya? Apa si brengsek itu buta. Yang jelas aku menatapnya karena dia mengsalkan.

"kau gila?" aku membentaknya dengan keras. cukup banyak orang di sekeliling ku yang menatap heran kea rah ku.

"hahaha, hei tenaglah aku hanya bercanda! Cepat naik kau bisa di kerubungi penggemarmu nanti!"

aku mendengus kesal dan menghampiri mobilku. Huhhh.. berada di dalam mobil cukup membuatku tenang.

"oii.! Buku apa itu? Haha tidak ku sangka kau memilki diary yang dekil" ucapnya teryawa sambil melirik benda yang berada di tanganku.

Benda yang ada di tangan ku ternyata buku diary yang ku temukan di jalan tadi. Sialan, aku tak sengaja membawanya. Entah mengapa? Sepertinya dari tadi aku menggemgam buku ini.

"yah buku ini, buku yang ku temukan di jalan. Lagi pula mungkin ini buku milik seorang gadis yang ku tubruk tadi siang" ucapku datar sambil melihat michi mulai menjalankan mobilku. Akkhh, kenapa harus dia yang menyetir mobilku?

"yang kau tubruk itu pasti bukan nenek lampir atau titan bukan?" dia mencoba membuat candaan tapi iti tidak lucu.

"bukan. Dia seorang gadis" matanya langsung berebinar saat ia mendengar bahwa gadis yang ku tubruk itu seoarng gadis.

"haha, kalau begitu kembalikan buku itu! Gadis itu mungkin akan bertrimakasih padamu sambil berlagak manis di depan mu kkkk" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Aku membayangkan gadis itu akan berlagak manis sambil mengedipkan matanya, atau mungkin ia akan tersipu malu dengan mukanya yang merah. mungkin itu menarik.

"ya baiklah kalau aku bertemunya akan ku coba mengembalikannya" ucapku datar.

Michi hanya memberikan senyum sambil sedikit tertawa. Aku tau apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi, kurasa aku tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Hah.

-()-*****-()-

Keesokan harinya..

Aku, kazune

Akhirnya aku bisa mengendarai mobil ku sendiri. Buku itu masih tersimpan berantakan di samping kursi mobil. Aku tidak sempat membereskannya, atau pun membacanya. Paling paling isinya mengenai cinta pertamanya atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan masa masa remaja perempuan pada umumnya. Aku tidak ingin membaca hal hal membosankan seperti itu.

Sekarang aku berencana untuk pergi ke agensi ku. Melihat apakah ada jadwal atu tidak. Ya di perjalanan tampak sangat membosankan. Salju salju putih itu masih saja berjatuhan. Duduk di bangku pengemudi sambil memperhatikan setiap salju yang turun ke jalanan. Hingga pada akhirnya mataku tertuju pada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang di ikat dua dengan rapi, pita hijau melingkar di antara ikatan rambutnya ikat duanya, dengan seragam sma yang tanpa di tutupi sehelai jacket ia tidak kedinginan? Gadis itu berjalan menunduk, mukanya terlihat lesu. Ia tidak seperti gadis sma pada umumnya.

Perlahan ku hentikan mobilku, berlari mengejar gadis itu. gadis itu semakin terlihat, ku tarik bahunya dan menghentikan langkah kaki gadis itu. Gadis itu menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan, matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bertanya Tanya.

"maaf, apa kau merasa kehilangan sebuah buku atau diary?" aku bertanya dengan hati hati, berharap agar aku tidak salah orang.

Gadis itu mengangguk lesu matanya terlihat seperti berharap, dan ada genangan air di matanya.

"tunggu sebentar" aku berlari mengambil buku diary yang ku temukan kemarin malam. Mengambil nya tanpa merapihkan kembali isi kertas kertas yang tercecer dari diary tersebut. kembali menghampirinya dan tersenyum menatapnya sambil berkata "ini punya mu bukan? Ku harap kau senang karna menemukannya kembali" aku memberikan buku itu padanya.

Gadis itu melihat buku yang telah ku pegang. Genangan genangan air mata itu perlahan mengalir melalui pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar seraya mengambil buku diary yang ku pegang. Dia menangis? Apa buku itu sangat penting baginya sambil ia menangis di depanku?

Ini bisa gawat, jika kejadian ini di lihat banyak orang. Mungkin banyak orang yang akan mengira bahwa aku telah berbuat menangisi gadis yang berada di depanku. Aku hanya berjalan mundur dan berusaha menjauhi gadis tersebut. namun, baru saja kaki ku ingin melngakah. Rintihan suara lirih terdengar ditelinga ku.

"ru.. ru..rusak? kenapa bukunya bisa rusak?" gadis ikat dua itu berkata dengan tubuh bergetar.

"maaf, aku tidak tau –"

"kau, kau yang menubrukku waktu itu bukan? kau jahat! Buku ini rusak karena mu" tangannya menunjukku. aku tau, aku salah karena tidak sengaja aku menubruknya kenarin siang. Namun, tidak sepantasnya ia menuduhku hanya karena sebuah buku.

"huh gadis cengeng. Tidak sepantasnya kau menangis hanya karena buku itu" kata kata itu tanpa sengaja keluar dari mulutku. Ku kira dia akan berhenti menangis dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang memelas

"plakkkk"

namun yang ku dapatkan malah sebuah tamparan keras yang tepat mengenai mukaku. Ini menyakitkan. Kenapa dia malah menamparku. Belum sempat berbicara, gadis itu malah membentakku dengan nada yang cukup keras

"BAKA! Buku ini buku milik ibu ku yang tekah tiada. Kau tau? Ini buku yang paling berharga. Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan rasanya jika suatu barang milik keluargamu yang telah tiada di rusak dengan orang lain yang tidak berperasaan!" ucapnya membentak dengan keras, air mata mengalir melalui pipinya, tambah deras.

"aku tidak merusaknya!"aku membantahnya. Semua orang di sekeliling ku memperhatikanku. Cukup! Ini memalukan! Gadis itu malah menatap ku penuh kebencian. Air matamengalir deras di pipinya.

"baik, aku menyerah! Aku akan mengganti bukumu itu. Akan ku cari buku yang sama persis seperti buku ibumu itu" aku menatapnya menantang

"omong kosong, aku hanya ingin buku ibu ku" gadis ini begitu keras kepala. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, apa maumu hah? Jika kau tidak menginginkan apa apa lebih baik pergi dari sini!" aku mengusirnya dari jalanan ini, jika terlalu lama aku berbicara dengannya, ini hanya akan membuat lebih banyak mendapatkan perhatian.

Dia menatapku dengan penuh kebencian, manic hijau nya tergenang di dam air matanya. Namun, sebelum ia pergi. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan melewatiku dan menarik tangan gadis pirang itu "karin" ucapnya pelan memanggil gadis itu.

Jadi, nama gadis itu karin?

Gadis yang bernama karin itu menatap pemuda berambut hitam, terlukis sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah gadis yang bernama karin itu.

"mana buku mu? Aku akan menulis ulang isi yang ada di buku mu itu. Kudengar Buku mu sudah sangat rusak. Akan ku tulis ulang semua nya di buku diary yang mirip dengan bukumu" hah, pemuda itu sedari tadi mendengar omongan ku dengan gadis itu. Sungguh menyebalakn.

"tidak apa, bukuku memang sudah rusak. Tapi ini bukan masalah, asalkan buku ini berada di tanganku aku senang" ujar gadis pirang yang bernama karin itu sambil tersenyum.

Aku muak, melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu berbicara dengan gadis yang bernama karin.

"heh rambut hitam! kau jangan campuri urusan kami, bertindak sebagai pahlawan ke siangan. Jika kau ingin membela gadis pirang itu kenapa tidak sedari tadi kau menolongnya hah?" aku mengucapkan kata itu dengan menunjuk mukanya.

"setidaknya menjadi seorang lelaki harus bertanggung jawab atas perlakuanya" pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap ku dengan mata yang meremehkan. Hah, sungguh menjijikan.

"tanggung jawab buku itu sudah berada di tanganku. Kamu tidak berhak mencampurinya" aku tersenyum sinis padanya.

Namun, pemuda itu hany membalas dengan datar "kau baru saja melepaskan tanggung jawabmu itu tadi" senyum sinis tersungging di wajahnya.

"pemuda pecundang membuat seorang gadis menangis di hadapan semua orang, kau memang pecundang" ujar pemuda itu menatapku tajam.

"hah, baik aku akan menulis ulang buku gadis itu, dan membelikannya buku yang sama persis dengan milik ibunya" aku berkata seperti itu sambil sesekali melirik gadis berambut pirang itu. Gadis berambut pirang yang bernama karin itu menunjukan ekspresi yang telihat tidak percaya.

Mendengar omonganku pemuda itu berbalik ke arah gadis itu. Dan tersenyum sambil berkata "maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhi ke inginan ku untuk mengganti bukumu. Orang itu yang akan membantumu, aku akan pergi sekarang. Ku harap aku bertemu denganmu si saat yang tepat lagi" pemuda itu ersenyum keoada karin. Karin yang mendengar omongan itu mengangguk lugu. Air mata gadis itu telah berhenti sejak pemuda berambut pirang itu datang pada karin.

Aku yang melihatnya hanya mengepalkan tanganku lebih kuat. Hati ku berkata bahwa aku tidak suka pemuda berambut pirang itu berdekatan dengan perempuan yang bernama karin itu.

Selang beberapa detik, pemuda itu pergi melewati ku. Tepat di telingaku ia berbisik kepadaku "pecundang yang terpancing oleh cacing kecil! Sungguh memalukan!"

* * *

_**To be continued…..**_

**Hehe, gomenne kalau lama nge updatenya soalnya emang riko gak ada waktu..**

**Singkat aja, review review nya di tunggu!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu**


End file.
